


Tea and Bad Pick Up Lines

by DovahkinGirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahkinGirl/pseuds/DovahkinGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another coffee shop AU where teenager Eren meets Levi and wind up dating. It will start off slow, just light fluff though I might add some smut in later. (Sorry I'm crap at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write an Ereri/Riren fluff. Don't judge.

I first met Levi when I was fifteen years old. Like always I working the counter at the local Starbucks, expertly mixing different coffees and creams together for customer orders. As I reached over the navy blue counter top to hand a dainty blond her Mocha Frappe the bell above the door chimed, notifying me of yet another customers entrance.  
"See you later, Krista." I called to her before yelling out a cheerful hello to the man who walked through the door. My eyes scanned over his... petite form and I soon found myself falling in love with it. His small yet masculine figure, stern features accented by a sharp military style undercut, his thin, delicate lips the color of rose petals. When I met his eyes I suddenly forgot how to breath. They were a silver blue, like puddles of melting snow; his glare almost as cold. The bags under his eyes and the dark of his hair only accented his deep set scowl, though to me, he was still beautiful. His skin was a flawless pale white, not a single wrinkle or laugh line to be found but I still got that feeling that he was older.  
I'd say twenty five - at most.  
"Are you going to state all day or take my order?"  
His voice, oh God, his voice was sexy. Manly, though not husky like my own. It was clear, like the tinkle of bells but there was a low growl that reminded me of a panther on the hunt. It only added to his attractiveness.  
"Uh, um," I stuttered as I tried to come up with words. "What can I get you?"  
"Tea. Black."  
"Yes, sir." It was quite again; no more of his beautiful voice to be heard over the clatter of the cafe noise. When I handed him his drink, I couldn't help but notice his eyes slowly trailing up my body, examining the green apron, resting on my exposed collarbone a split second too long before meeting my awaiting eyes.  
"Thanks." He said simply, taking the paper cup by the rim and sipping it cautiously.  
He turned to leave.  
"Hey, uh,"  
Ice blue glanced at me under thick lashed and I had to swallow the lump in my throat before continuing.  
"Do you, Do you want to go grab a coffee? Later?"  
The man raised an inquisitive eyebrow at me, glancing from me to his cup then back again.  
"Oh, shit, uh, tea. We could get tea. Oh, but you're already drinking some." I bit the corner of my bottom lip for a moment. "We could grab lunch. Technically, it's past lunch but we could grab a late lunch. Or dinner. Or.."  
He cut me off.  
"Are you trying to ask me on a date?"  
"Yes." I practically sighed in relief before I realized this man was more than likely straight, unlike me. "I mean, it doesn't have to be a date. I just, I just want to get to know you."  
A moment of silence.  
"Five O'clock. Titan Cafe." And without another word, he turned and left.


	2. Tea and Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi swap stories and get to know each other.

Two hours later, I found myself sitting on a barstool, casually sipping an Earl Gray tea and staring into blue-gray eyes. Conversation was awkward and strained, mostly just me fumbling over the words and the man (Levi, as I'd discovered) remained very stoic. Eventually, we got more comfortable and the conversation flowed. I wouldn't call it a conversation -per se- because it was me who did the talking while Levi listened and occasionally commented. By the time we left Titan Cafe I was pretty sure I had told him my whole life story. He had chuckled when I told him about my friend Jean- Horseface as I'd like to call him. His eyes grew interested when i had told him the story of my adopted sister, Mikasa, and how her parents died in a car crash. Levi asked me about my own parents to which I rather hesitantly told him about my own mother's untimely demise (she died of breast cancer when I was twelve) and my father's disappearance. At this, he sympathized with me and told me how his own mother had passed before he could clearly remember her.  
He'd never met his father.  
Left with only an indifferent, sometimes hostile, uncle, Levi practically raised himself.  
Other than that, I learned some small things about Levi, who, by the way, is much older than he looks. Much older than me as well. With a fifteen year gap between, Levi was a whopping thirty years old. I had immediately told him I had no qualms about the age difference, though he seemed skeptical. With a sudden change of topic we began another loop of pointless-or seemingly so- conversation.

"Eren," his voice called gently, causing my sentence to sputter and dissolve.  
"Hm?" I hummed in response, wanting nothing more than to hear his voice call my name again.  
Instead of words, I was greeted and an outstretched hand. My cheeks flush a scarlet red.  
"I'm not asking you to hold my hand, I'm asking you to give me your phone." Levi rolled his eyes.  
I nodded, pulling my cracked iPhone from the pocket of my jeans and placing it in the raven's palm.  
"What are you doing?" I asked as I watched him pad the touch-screen.  
"That's your job to find out. I'm leaving."  
I chased him to the door.  
"I'll see you later, Eren."  
I would have followed him, I swear, but the smirk that played upon his visage and the way he said my name like it was a sinful secret for only us two, had my heart pounding and my knees turning to jelly.


End file.
